listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of supermarket chains in Asia
List of supermarket chains in Asia * Al Muntazah * Géant * Spinneys Mainland China *Auchan *Carrefour *JUSCO *PARKnSHOP *Wal-Mart *c!ty'super *JUSCO *Marks & Spencer *PARKnSHOP **Taste **International *Seibu Department Stores *Seiyu Group *Sogo (also considered a department store) *Uny APiTA *Wellcome * Adani * Bangalore Central * Big Apple * Big Bazaar * ebony * Food Bazaar * Hypercity * life style * Magna * Margin Free Market * Maveli Stores * Nilgiris * Ratnadeep * Reliance Fresh * Spinach * Subhiksha *Carrefour *Circle-K *Giant *Hypermart *Sogo also considered a department store *Carrefour *E-mart *Tesco Homeplus *Wal-Mart *Woolworth *Carrefour * The Sultan Center * Lulu Supermarket *Monoprix *Spinneys *7-Eleven *Carrefour *Cold Storage *Giant *Isetan *JUSCO *Pacific *Parkson *Tesco *Tesco Extra (formerly Makro) *The Store Defunct supermarkets *TOPS *Wal Mart *Carrefour - international chain *Cold Storage *Giant *Isetan - Japanese chain *Jason's Supermarket *Liberty Supermarket *NTUC Fairprice *Prime Supermarket *Sheng Siong Supermarket *Shop 'n' Save *Cargills (Ceylon) Limited *Keells Super (Jay Kay Marketing Services) *Magna Supermarkets Limited *Billa *Carrefour *Wellcome *7-Eleven *BigC (a part of Groupe-Casino and Central Retail Corporation) group, includes **BigC Supercenter **Leader Price *Carrefour *Central Food Retail (a part of Central Retail Corporation) group, includes **Central Food Hall (New brand & concept in Dec 2005) **Tops Market (New brand & concept in Apr 2006) **Tops Daily (New brand & concept in May 2006) **Tops Super (New brand & concept in Feb 2006) *FamilyMart *Food Mart (Thappraya Road opposite Expat Car Rent) *Fresh Mart *Foodland *Fuji *Home Fresh Mart (a part of The Mall Group) group, includes **Home Fresh Mart Supermarket **Home Fresh Mart Hypermart **Gourmet Market - at Emporium and The Paragon *Isetan *Jusco *Makro *MaxValu *Tang Hua Seng group, includes **Plus One **Tang Hua Seng Minimart *Tesco Lotus (a part of Tesco UK) group, includes **Tesco Lotus Express **Tesco Lotus Supercenter **Talad Tesco Lotus (Tesco Lotus Market) **Tesco Lotus Khumkha (Tesco Lotus Value) *V Shop *Villa Defunct Supermarkets *Auchan (Branches in Thailand now changed and acquired by BigC) *Central Food Retail, includes **City Market by Tops (Branches now changed to Tops Daily) **Market Place by Tops (Branches now changed to Tops Market and Central Food Hall) **Tops@The Beach (Branches now changed to Tops Supermarket) **Tops Market Place (Branches now changed to Market Place by Tops) **Tops Supermarket (Branches now changed to Tops Super) *Central Retail Corporation, includes **Central Minimart (Branches now changed and acquired by FamilyMart) **Central Supermarket (Branches now changed to Central Food Retail's brands) **Central Superstore (Branches now changed to BigC Supercenter) **Robinson Market Place (Branches now changed to Central Food Retail's brands) *Food Lion (Branches in Thailand now acquired by Central Food Retail, changed to Tops Supermarket) *Tang Hua Seng, includes **Super T (Branches now changed and acquired by Delhaize Group, changed to Food Lion) *The Mall Group, includes **Extra Supermarket (Branches now merged with Delhaize Group, changed to Food Lion) *Seiyu Group, includes **Seiyu (Branches in Thailand now acquired by Jusco Thailand) **Sunny (Branches in Thailand now acquired by Delhaize Group, changed to Food Lion) *Spring Market (Branches now closed in Thailand) *Tesco Lotus, includes **Tesco Lotus Discount Store (Branches now changed to Tesco Lotus Supercenter) **Tesco Lotus Supermarket (Branches now changed to Talad Tesco Lotus) *Beğendik *BİM *Canerler *Çankaya *Carrefour *ChampionSA *DiaSA *Endi *Gima *İsmar *Kiler *Tesco Kipa *Makro *Maxi *Metro *Migros *Mortan *Özdilek *PM *Real *Stop *Şok *Tansaş *Yimpaş * Abela Supermarket * Abu Dhabi Cooperative Society * Al Ain Cooperative Society * Al Madina * Al Maya Lal's Supermarket * Al Mushrif Cooperative Society * Bani Yas Cooperative Society * Carrefour * Choithram Supermarket * Emirates Market * Géant * Hyperpanda * Le Marché * LIFCO Supermarket * Lulu Supermarket * Safestway * Shaheen Supermarket * Spinneys * Union Co-op * Co.op Mart, the leading retailer in HCMC and in South Vietnam (30 stores in 2007) *BigC, a part of Groupe-Casino (7 stores in 2007) * Citimart (17 stores in 2007) * Fivimart (9 stores in 2007) * Intimex, based in the North (10 stores in 2007) * Maximark, based in the South (6 stores in 2007) * minor chains: Savimart, Hapro Mart, Hanoi Starmart, Marko... The top 5 chains by turnover for 2007 are: Co.op Mart, Big C, Citimart, Maximark, Fivimart. Asia